La primera vez que Kuroo besó a un chico
by hudgens77
Summary: A pesar de su fama de galán, Kuroo se mantiene inmóvil. Tal vez está demasiado azorado ante la nueva experiencia —¡Wow! ¡Está besando a un chico!— que no puede hacer más. KuroTsukki, Drabble.
**A/N:** _Aquí estoy yo con otro KuroTsukki (soy trash)_

 _Tengo varias cosas que decir al respecto, pero dejo más notas al final. Por ahora solo imaginemos que todos nuestros chicos favoritos de Haikyuu! asistieron a la misma secundaria, ¿vale? ;)_

 _Espero que les guste! :D_

* * *

 **La primera vez que Kuroo besó a un chico**

* * *

Es un cálido día de verano. Tsukkishima se sienta frente a la cancha de voleibol al aire libre de su escuela y se coloca los audífonos —regularmente, cuando pone música es para olvidar; y vaya que lo necesita ahora. Necesita olvidarse de lo patético que es recortar la foto del anuario de la persona que te gusta, pero puede echarle la culpa de eso a Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukkishima no es el responsable de que ese idiota sea tan jodidamente fotogénico.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra en los sonidos. La letra de la canción habla de la primera vez que un chico besó a otro chico, y Tsukkishima se muerde el labio y decide cambiar de canción antes de que sus pensamientos vuelen. Es en el instante de silencio del cambio de melodías que Tsukkishima escucha ruido, y cuando abre los ojos no puede creer su suerte. Y es que quizá él se lo buscó al sentarse en ese lugar, pero aún así.

Kuroo está ahí, en shorts y camiseta deportiva y con un balón en la mano. Están Kenma, Bokuto y Akaashi; y dos chicas cuyos nombres Tsukkishima desconoce y no tiene el más mínimo interés en ellos. Las chicas ríen, rodeando no tan discretamente al capitán del equipo de voleibol. Tsukkishima pone los ojos en blanco —son como títeres, todas iguales— y a la vez no puede evitar envidiarlas un poco porque Kuroo parece estar a gusto en su compañía.

Pero eso se gana por enamorarse de un estúpido y superficial chico popular.

Sabe que su amor es imposible, porque chicos como él no se juntan con gente como Tsukkishima —siendo Kenma la única excepción— y tal vez debería darse por buen servido cuando Kuroo llega a saludarlo en los pasillos casualmente, reconociendo su existencia.

No es que Tsukkishima se sienta poca cosa. Al contrario, sabe que su inteligencia y audacia valdrán más que la belleza y carisma de Kuroo en un futuro; pero también sabe que no pertenecen a los mismos círculos sociales y que sus metas son completamente diferentes, y eso imposibilita su relación. Porque Tsukkishima desea conocer el espacio, viajar, quizá convertirse en paleontólogo para saber más de los dinosaurios que siempre le han interesado... Ganar el Nobel. Cosas así. ¿Y Kuroo? Realmente no lo sabe, nunca se lo ha preguntado; pero supone que sus metas deben ser algo así como casarse con la mujer perfecta y tener hijos perfectos en su casa perfecta con su trabajo perfecto.

Y sin embargo, por más maduro que sea, sigue siendo un chico de secundaria. Está en su naturaleza enamorarse de la persona menos adecuada.

Los chicos proponen jugar una partida de voleibol. Las chicas se pelean por estar en el equipo de Kuroo —más obvias no podrían ser— y este, fascinado, propone que ambas deberían estar con él. Después de todo, el es suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con los otros tres jugadores. La declaración es tan arrogante que tanto Kenma como Akaashi ponen los ojos en blanco, mientras que Bokuto ríe y le asegura que no podrá lidiar con alguien tan bueno como él.

El juego empieza y cuando Tsukkishima se percata de como las chicas miran a Kuroo —casi como si fuera un pedazo de carne— se enfurece y sube el volumen de la música, permitiéndose ahogarse en el ritmo. Sin embargo, la atracción que siente hacia Kuroo a veces lo traiciona y se encuentra a sí mismo echándole vistazos que, por suerte, Kuroo no nota. Y si Tsukkishima estuviera un poquito más atento, también se daría cuenta de que quizá su enamoramiento no es del todo no correspondido, en especial porque Kuroo también lo mira un par de veces.

De pronto, Bokuto hace un saque que sale de la cancha. Kuroo festeja mientras el otro rezonga, y entonces la pelota rueda en el suelo y llega a los pies de Tsukkishima. El rubio la toma en sus manos; y cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con los ojos ámbar de Kuroo, observándolo fijamente.

"Hey," es lo único que dice. Tsukkishima siente una corriente eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo cuando le sonríe con cierto misterio.

"Hey."

La sonrisa de Kuroo se desvanece. Toma la pelota de las manos de Tsukkishima —sus manos rozan en este intercambio— y se va sin agregar nada más.

A las chicas no parece hacerles mucha gracia su interacción. Cuchichean entre ellas y, cuando Kuroo apenas vuelve a ocupar su lugar en la cancha, una de ellas ya está caminando hacia Tsukkishima.

La otra le sigue.

La primera chica se para frente a Tsukkishima hasta que este levanta su vista, y entonces le da un golpecito en la frente mientras hace un comentario burlón que el rubio se pierde porque no lo escucha. Llega la otra chica y le sigue el juego, y aunque Tsukkishima no oiga puede darse una idea de lo que están diciendo —gay, marica, nerd, cuatro ojos...

Si el mundo fuera un lugar ideal, Kuroo llegaría y lo defendería. Pero el mundo está lejos de ser un lugar así y cuando Kuroo llega no hace otra cosa más que reírse y ponerse un poco brusco, dándole palmaditas en la cara y frotando uno de sus puños en el cabello rubio de Tsukkishima.

Pero el muchacho de los audífonos está lejos de ser indefenso. Él sabe lo que es y lo que no es, y se pone de pie indignado; empujando con brusquedad a sus agresores. Frunce el ceño. "Todos ustedes son unos pendejos," les dice con toda seriedad para después marcharse con el orgullo intacto.

Escucha a Bokuto reír y trata de contener la sonrisa burlona que amenaza con nacer en su rostro al recordar la expresión perpleja de Kuroo, y a Kenma y Akaashi diciéndole que "se lo merecía".

De cualquier forma, está molesto. Tsukkishima es objetivo y no esperaba que Kuroo lo defendiera de alguna forma —ni que fueran tan cercanos— pero al menos no esperaba ser molestado por él.

Está tan irritado que necesita un cigarrillo. Es un mal hábito, más para alguien que está considerando unirse al equipo de voleibol de su escuela, pero ha pasado por un año difícil al descubrir su orientación sexual y necesitaba de algo que lo calmara un poco en el proceso.

Es cuando se encuentra con la foto de Kuroo.

Es pequeña. Tsukkishima la observa por un minuto: la sonrisa confiada, la mirada seductora, el cabello negro y despeinado. Realmente es guapo.

Y es un gran, gran idiota.

Tsukkishima saca su encendedor y quema la fotografía sin pensarlo demasiado. La observa deshacerse hasta que no queda nada, y luego se sienta y saca un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios.

Mientras fuma tranquilamente detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, Kuroo aparece. Tsukkishima lo observa sin emoción alguna. Sabe que no se disculpará y acierta en ello. Kuroo tiene una reputación que proteger, y Tsukkishima tiene otra que deja mucho que desear. Otra razón que los hace incompatibles.

A pesar de eso Kuroo se sienta a su lado, silencioso y extrañamente amable.

"Dame un cigarrillo," pide. "Por favor."

Tsukkishima lo hace. Sabe que cuando estás enojado con alguien, el peor castigo es la indiferencia.

Kuroo enciende el cigarro e intenta fumar sin mucho éxito. Tose un par de veces y se ve tan inexperto que Tsukkishima no puede evitar burlarse de él. Pero Kuroo no se ofende: al contrario, se ríe de sí mismo y admite que no tiene ni idea al respecto. Le pide a Tsukkishima que le enseñe y el rubio lo hace, riendo —por más que trate de contenerse— cada vez que Kuroo se ahoga con el humo.

Es cuando Kuroo empieza a ponerse un poco extraño.

Lo mira demasiado. "Tienes una risa linda. Deberías reír más," dice, incomodándolo. Choca su pierna contra la de Tsukkishima. El rubio lo mira extrañado, percatándose de lo cerca que están. Kuroo está serio, pero sus ojos son intensos. Tsukkishima vuelve a voltearse, tratando de mantener una expresión neutral y evitar el contacto visual. Mas Kuroo vuelve a darle otro golpecito y Tsukkishima no puede evitar voltear a verle con el semblante lleno de confusión; confusión de la que se olvida al notar que están todavía más cerca. Mantienen el contacto visual por unos instantes más y comienzan a inclinarse hacia adelante instintivamente. Kuroo es el primero en cerrar los ojos y luego Tsukkishima lo imita en el momento en el que sus labios se encuentran.

A pesar de su fama de galán, Kuroo se mantiene inmóvil. Tal vez está demasiado azorado ante la nueva experiencia —¡Wow! ¡Está besando a un chico!— que no puede hacer más.

No importa. Tsukkishima sabe un poquito más al respecto y sabe que descubrirse a uno mismo siempre es algo atemorizante, y debe serlo aún más para alguien como él.

Kuroo es dócil. Sus labios son suaves. Tsukkishima posa sus manos en sus mejillas. Roza sus labios con su lengua y Kuroo abre la boca. El rubio no quiere asustarlo ni verse demasiado ansioso, así que introduce su lengua cuidadosamente en la boca de Kuroo.

Y escucha un grito.

Se separan de inmediato.

La magia del momento se ha perdido. Las dos chicas que anteriormente estaban con Kuroo ahora están ahí, con las caras pálidas y los ojos y bocas muy abiertos. A Tsukkishima no le importa lo que piensen de él, pero siente una punzada de dolor al ver palidecer a Kuroo.

En los rostros de las chicas hay evidente repulsión. Y Tsukkishima enfurece.

Podrán burlarse de él. Él es fuerte y puede soportarlo, no le interesa. Pero Kuroo... Kuroo apenas se está descubriendo. Kuroo es más frágil de lo que parece.

Y Tsukkishima necesita hacerle saber que está ahí para él. Que no importa lo que los demás digan, él está ahí. Así que toma el rostro de Kuroo entre sus manos y lo atrae hacia él.

Kuroo se deja llevar. Y vuelven a besarse. Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que el mundo desaparece.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Bien, ahora sí. Todo el fic está basado en el video de esta canción, 'First Time He Kissed A Boy' de Kadie Elder. Es muy buena, definitivamente la recomiendo! Y es que al ver el video, el chico protagonista me recordó demasiado a Tsukki XD (solo que nuestro querido rubio es más acertivo). Pero en fin, tenía que hacer algo al respecto._

 _Espero que puedan perdonar a Kuroo por actuar como un cretino (un poco). Pero también entiéndalo, pobrecito. Apenas va descubriendo su orientación sexual y tiene miedo al qué dirán. Aunque Tsukki lo ayudará con eso ;)_

 _En fin, por favor coméntenme que les pareció! :D_


End file.
